The BLOOD Band is Back!
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Thanksgiving Day, di mana Ojo gakuen mengadakan festival! Jangan lewatkan bagaimana the BLOOD mengisi acara festival! Happy RnR!


Apa kabar, semuanya? Baik-baik saja? Gut gut.

Aku si Kucing Putih yang berwujud siswi es-em-ka dan suka pake kerudung putih balik lagi! *ditendang readers*

Oke, oke, ehem... (normal mode: ON) Kali ini, aku ingin mengundang kalian semua ke Festival Ojo Gakuen. Ada apa di sana? Silakan lihat judulnya dan tolong review-nya, ya!

* * *

**The BLOOD Band is BACK!**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yusuke Murata…** **But this fict is mine!**

**Songs: **_Opening_nya Dragon Ball, _Ohayou_ Hunter X Hunter, _Dragon sreammers_ Kapten Tsubasa, _Opening_nya Crayon Shinchan

And spesial thanks for **Mitama134666**, **undine-yaha**, **Kiyoi Rie Aozora**, dan **Iin cka you-nii** yang mau review di fic sebelumnya, Halloween in Kyoshin! Juga **annisa annigirl** yang selalu mendorong semangatku dan **Icchin** yang selalu menginspirasiku! Jangan heran yah kalau kalian ada di sini ^^

* * *

"'_Ku ingin piscok lagi, 'ku ingin makan lagi, ingin lagi ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi~_" nyanyi seekor monyet dari atas karpet merah.

Salah! Itu bukan monyet, itu Raimon Taro alias Monta yang sedang berjalan-jalan di atas karpet merah yang memenuhi jalanan festival sekolah Ojo. Sambil memegang beberapa tusukan bekas piscok, dia menyanyikan lagu opening anime si robot musang dari abad 21 yang liriknya diubah seenaknya.

"Kalau kamu memang ingin makan piscok lagi, ya sana beli lagi..." celetuk pemuda berambut coklat dengan bola mata berwarna senada.

"Makanya, traktirin aku dong, Sena!"

"Tidak, uangku hanya untuk beli komik."

"Monmon, memang kamu sudah makan berapa piscok?" tanya gadis yang mengikuti 2 pemuda itu dengan menggunakan in-line skate.

"Tauk, ya..."

Oke, oke, tak usah pedulikan pembicaraan gak jelas di atas. Sekarang kita semua berada di Festival SMU Ojo. Festival yang diadakan tiap tahunnya oleh SMU Ojo.

Tahun ini pun berjalan dengan ramai sebagaimana layaknya sebuah festival berlangsung. Khusus di festival sekolah ini, jalanan ditutupi oleh karpet merah keren, khas sekolah Ojo. Bangunan kastil tua gedung sekolah, daun-daun yang berguguran, lonceng raksasa yang berdentang, berbagai tenda jajanan di kedua sisi jalanan menambah kesan kesemarakkan festival. Begitu pula dengan nasib untung si penjual piscok karena tahun ini ada yang mau menghabiskan dagangannya.

3 remaja tadi—Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna— adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pengunjung festival. Mereka adalah siswa Deimon yang datang untuk melihat latihan terbuka klub amefuto Ojo. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman klub amefuto Deimon mereka yang datang bersama-sama.

Sekarang, ayo kita lihat dimana keberadaan para anggota klub amefuto Deimon!

3 lineman bersaudara tapi bo'ongan yaitu Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano sedang menantang adrenalin di rumah hantu.

Si tight end idiot Taki, sedang asyik membuat kerusuhan dengan gaya berputarnya di depan gedung utama sekolah.

Si manager malaikat Mamori, berbelanja Rocket Bear's Cream Puff ditemani receiver botak Yukimitsu dan lineman cebol Komusubi. Ah, tolong ganti kata 'berbelanja' dengan 'memborong'.

Menara komando tanpa-ampun Hiruma, sedang berkeliling bareng kicker tua Musashi dan lineman-super-gendut Kurita.

DUARR DUAR DUARRR, beberapa orang mengambil dan menyalakan bom dan granatnya Hiruma pada author.

"Huahaha! Kalian tak akan bisa mengenaiku-ekh—" BLAARR!

Setelah asyik nonton kecelakaan (tak) terduga dan berkeliling festival ngegombalin cewek sambil ngemil ini-itu, anggota DDB berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh kapten mereka. Ingat, tujuan mereka hari ini ke festival sekolah lain bukan untuk bermain, tapi untuk memata-matai latihan tim lawan.

"NGHAA! Ketemu! Ketemuu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tinggi. Dia berlari mendekati kumpulan anak-anak dari sekolah Deimon. "HIRUMAAA~!"

Jelas kalau anak-anak Deimon langsung pada noleh ke sumber teriakan tersebut. Semua mengenal pemuda tersebut. Mizumachi, sang linebacker Kyoshin Poseidon itu mendekati Hiruma. "Kau di sini! Yeah, kau pasti datang! Cepat, sudah mau waktunya!"

"Apa? Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau, kan?"

"Akaba sudah menyiapkan bayaran khusus untukmu, kok! -pst- budak baru lengkap dengan ancamannya!" tambah Mizumachi sambil tersenyum licik *?*.

"Yo weiss dah. Manager sialan, awasi itu semua anak-anak sialan. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Hiruma layaknya seorang ayah yang akan pergi ke kantor dan menitipkan anak-anak ke istrinya.

"Eh, Taki diajak juga aja! Selera musiknya cocok sama Akaba," tambah Mizumachi. "Semuanya! Lihat penampilan kami, ya!"

"Hhe?"

* * *

(Dialog mode : ON. Lanjut!)

**Mizumachi** : "Ngha~ Selamat sore, semua~! Aku Mizumachi yang akan menjadi MC di acara ini!"

**Sakuraba** : *pst* "Ini 'kan festival SMU Ojo, kok murid sekolah lain yang jadi MC-nya?"

**Takami** : "Tanyalah pada panitianya. Itu pemain amefuto Kyoshin, kan?"

**Kakei** : *muncul tiba-tiba* "Hei, apa kabar?"

**Takami** : "Baik. Apa klub amefuto kalian juga akan melihat latihan terbuka Ojo?"

**Kakei** : "Begitulah. Tadi aku juga baru diberi tahu Shiro-san kalau Deimon juga datang untuk melihat latihan kalian. Dan aku tak menyangka kalian akan mengundang Mizumachi beserta band-nya ke festival sekolah."

**Sakuraba** : "Apa? Band 'itu' bakalan manggung?"

**Mizumachi** : "Ngha, sebagai penyemarak acara hari ini, kita sambut band yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu, THE BLOOD!"

**Sakuraba** : "Oh..."

**annisa annigirl** : "Ha? Band gaje itu?"

**Mizumachi** : "Sekedar info, akulah vocalis-nya!" *salto ke belakang*

**ShiroNeko** : "Gak ada yang tanya."

**Mitama134666** : "Apa? Kupikir Evanescence yang bakalan manggung di Ojo!"

Selagi para penonton berbisik-bisik was-wes-wos cemas-cemis-nyengir berlebihan, di panggung sudah naik para personel band.

Dapat ditebak kalau Hayato Akaba yang akan naik ke panggung, dan dia langsung menghampiri sang gitar merah kesayangannya yang sudah duluan terletak manis di atas panggung. Akaba mengetes suara senar gitarnya, membuat ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat -halah-.

Disusul Daigo Ikari, salah satu line defense Ojo. Normal-lah, ini sekolahnya. Dia mendekati seperangkat drum dengan mata berapi-api, siap terjun ke medan perang dengan nafsu membunuh tingkat tinggi.

Kemudian, Natsuhiko Taki juga naik ke panggung masih sambil berputar-putar layaknya topan yang melanda 1 panggung. Dia duduk di kursi di atas panggung dan mempersiapkan sebuah... terompet?

Tapi tiba-tiba, aura di atas panggung terasa gelap. Itu tanda bahwa sang iblis akan muncul! Youichi Hiruma menaiki panggung, lengkap dengan balon permen karet free-sugar, dan bersiap dengan orgen!

**undine-yaha** : "Arrgh, beneran Blood! Kenapa nggak Back-On aja?"

**Kiyoi Rie Aozora** : "Mendingan green day kalii!"

**Icchin** : "Ya elah, Arashi is the best, tauk!"

**Mizumachi** : *cuek, mulai bergaya* "Tu, wa, ga!"

**Band** : *intro*

**Mizumachi** : _Orang pun datang! Dan akan kembali!_

_Kehidupan 'kan jadi satu..._

_Di kehidupan! Yang kedua!_

_Akan menjadi lebih indah..._

_Siapakah yang dapat melaksanakan?_

_Sekarang berusaha, untuk s'lamanya~!_

**Penonton-yang-laen** : "He?"

**Akaba** : _Cahaya cinta perlahan berkilauan_ *cuekin jeritan Akaba-fc*

_Itulah mimpi kehidupan kedua_ (fuh)

_Mimpi itu, darimana datangnya~a~a-a-a!_ (jreng!)

**Mizumachi** : _Jawabnya ada di ujung langit_

_Kita kesana dengan s'luruh anggota_

_Ojo yang tangkas, dan juga pemberani~i~!_

**All Ojo** : *cengok*

**Mizumachi** : _Bertarunglah Ojo White Knight!_

_Dengan segala kemampuan yang ada_

_Bila kembali dari langit~_

_S'moga hidup 'kan, jadi lebih baik~!_

_Tugas yang berat! Dilaksanakan!_

_Berjuang agar lebih baik..._

_Siapa yang dapat! Melaksanakannya?_

_Dan berusaha mewujudkan..._

_Semua itu demi hidup yang baik!_

_Hanya kita yang mampu, melaksanakannya~!_

Lagu pertama berakhir dengan dramatis. Blood memang tak bisa disangka. Mizumachi ternyata punya bakat jadi vocalist juga. Ditambah tadi Akaba juga (sedikit) ikut nyanyi, para anggota eskul PMR Ojo segera merawat beberapa Akaba-fc yang pingsan melihat penampilan idolanya di atas panggung.

**Togano** : "Hwoy! Ini fandom Eyeshield 21 napa juga ada lagu anime lain?"

**Jumonji** : "Iya tuh! Mana liriknya seenaknya diubah, lagi!"

**Kuroki** : *dalem hati* '_nih dua orang tau aja..._'

**Mizumachi** : "Ohh, mau lagi?"

**Penonton-yang-laen** : "ENGGAK!"

**Mizumachi** : "Oke! Hey, Band, JUMP!"

**Band** : *Intro*

**Mizumachi** : _Mari ucapkan s'lamat pagi_ *sekarang sore* _nyanyikan__ mimpimu lagi_

_S'moga hari ini, jadi hari yang indah~_

_Hal yang sederhana dan nyata berharganya_

_Bakat yang membaik, itu sesuatu yang paling berharga!_

_Mimpi saat terjaga... 'Kan kubawa..._

_Ke esok hari yang 'kan pasti _merry_-_go_-_round_-_goes_..._

*nunjuk Kakei* _Berjalan bersama dirimu_ (Kakei : "?")

_Bergandeng tangan denganmu_

_Aku ingin menjadi sahabat selamanya~ _(Kakei : "...")

_Ucapkan s'lamat pagi, nyanyikan mimpimu lagi_

_Marilah kita hidup, seperti ini untuk s'lamanya..._

Lagu kedua pun berakhir dengan baik, hanya dengan meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi Kakei *?*.

**Icchin** : "Kenapa lagu anime lain nyasar ke fandom Eyeshield?"

**annisa annigirl** : "...itu lagu anime yang udah tamat lamaa banget..."

**ShiroNeko** : "Kali, ya..."

**Mizumachi** : "Yosh! Masih pada semangat, kan?"

**Penonton-yang-laen** : "Iyaa, tapi apa nggak ada soundtrack e21, apa?"

**Mizumachi** : "Akaba! Taki! Hiruma! Ikari! Let's play again!"

**Band** : *Intro*

**Mizumachi** : _Ukirkan dalam hati TimNas masa depan_

_Lebih tangguh daripada yang kita duga_

_Dari pada kaubawa hati yang gelisah_

_Cobalah tuk tertawa saja_

**Akaba** : _Demi meraih... Masa depan terlihat_ (fuh)

_Tak perlu ragu jadilah diri yang baru_

_Bukan demi... Tuk siapapun juga_

_Cukup mencoba untuk jadi lebih hebat!_

**Penonton-yang-laen** : *cengok liat gaya para personil yang makin (sok) keren*

**Mizumachi** : _Dragon sreammers~!_

**Band** : _Why I do, why I do, Ho!_

**Mizumachi** : _Bagai naga yang terbang~!_

**Band** : _Why I do, why I do, Ho!_

**Mizumachi** : _Cahaya keemasan, panggilan masa depan_

_Dan kan bimbing kita semua~_

_Dragon sreammers~!_

_Dragon fever~!_

_No question~!_

_Dragon sreammers~!_

_Dragon fever~!_

_No question~!_

Dhuarr! Kembang api yang menyala di sekeliling panggung menambah keren Mizumachi yang berpose menyelesaikan lagunya dengan (sangat) dramatis.

**Iin cka you-nii** : "Ke-ke-ke-KEREN! Tapi kayaknya masih kalah sama Blink 128, deh!"

**Kiyoi Rie Aozora** : "Hei, setelah ini ada L'arc~en~Ciel?"

**Mitama134666** : "Lho, bukannya BEP? Gak tahu juga, ya..."

**undine ya-ha** : "Atau Jealkb? Jadi harap-harap cemas, nih!"

**Icchin** : "Mau protes yah ke authornya, dong! Ayo!"

**ShiroNeko** : "Eeeh? Kan aku cuma ngundang kalian ke festival ini! Dan kau, Icchin! Lagunya jadi begini gara-gara kau membeli foto Trio Pendiri DDB yang sedang nangis berlinang air mata sederas banjir gitu!" *gak nyambung*

**Musashi + Kurita + Hiruma** : "APA?"

**ShiroNeko** : "Yup, termasuk kau, Hiruma! Aku nggak mood bikin fic gara-gara nih foto... Tapi aku tetep berhasil buat fic!" *ngambil fotonya trus ngelempar ke DDB yang lain*

**Mamori** : *nangkep fotonya, trus membatu*

**Sena** : *ngelirik fotonya, trus ikutan membatu*

**Suzuna** : *merebut fotonya* "SIAPA YANG MAU BLACK MAIL YOU-NII~? YAAA~!"

**Yang-laen** : "MANA? MANA? MANA?"

**ShiroNeko** : "Minta ke Icchin! Tuh, orangnya!" *nunjuk siswi smk berkuncir*

**Icchin** : *kabur dari kejaran para chara*

**ShiroNeko** : "Oke, festival kali ini selesai di sini, begitu juga dengan fic sumpah-gaje-banget ini. Ternyata susah juga menonjolkan chara karena aku juga ingin kita para author juga ikut eksis... Mau lihat fotonya? Review dulu... Hey, BLOOD! Tolong hentikan kerusuhan ini!"

WAA WAA WAA, kerusuhan mulai berhenti saat Mizumachi, Akaba, Hiruma, Taki, dan Ikari berhasil menarik perhatian para penonton dengan menyanyikan lagu lain...

**Mizumachi** : _Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asyik_

_Oh senangnya, aku senang sekali~_

**Band** : *music*

**Mizumachi** : _Kalau begini aku pun jadi sibuk_ (sibuk nyanyi!)

_Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia_

_Matahari menyinari semua perasaan cinta_

_Tapi mengapa, hanya aku yang dimarahi?_

_Di musim panas, merupakan hari bermain gembira_

_Sang gajah, terkena flu, pilek tiada henti-hentinya_

_Sang beruang tidur, dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia_

_Oh sibuknya, aku sibuk sekali_

Dengan kemunculan BLOOD, festival yang membuat sibuk semua pelajar Ojo juga berhasil berakhir baik...

~~OWARI~~

Author's Note : Keluhan? Saran? Protes? Misstypo? Apapun itu, dipersilakan untuk review!


End file.
